Display devices for displaying an image are used in electronic devices, such as portable communication terminals, digital cameras, notebook computers, TVs, and the like. As a display device, a flat panel display device, which is thin and lightweight, has recently been widely used.
Flat panel display devices include various devices, such as liquid crystal display devices, organic light-emitting display devices, and plasma display devices. Among these flat panel display devices, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in various applications due to their advantages of being light weight, having a thin profile, and enabling operation with low power consumption.